Grimm Days for Fairytales
by Michy821
Summary: Sakura never really believed in fairytales or their characters but now that fantasy is becoming reality, she is left with very real people SakuxMulti AU
1. Once Upon a Time, a Girl Opened a Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with the Naruto merchandise and I do not own its characters.**

**Summary: Sakura always had a busy life and found that she never really believed in the tales she heard as a young child. Now that she has a book of them she will find how real they can be. How possessive the characters are and how scary the stories could be. Sakura begins to live through the tales and the thin line between reality and fantasy has been shifted. Sakura begins too fear it may just fade away, leaving her with some _real_ admirers. SakuxMulti AU**

* * *

><p><strong>Grimm Days for Fairytales<strong>

**Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time, a Girl Opened a Book **

Sakura never had time for fairytales.

She was busy for that. Not when she was working her way up to head doctor at the emergency hospital where she worked as an intern. She was constantly working to help people and save lives. When she wasn't working there, she was making sure that her home stood out in a perfect manner. Some may have called her a perfectionist but she didn't care.

Obviously, because she never had the time to think about it.

…

Oh the irony.

* * *

><p>A young girl yawned as she walked down the clean, white halls of Kohona Emergency Hospital. She had just worked a seemingly long triple shift and was about to head to the staff room for a quick power nap. She had covered for a couple of her fellow workers so that they could go to lunch and Sakura was now at her working limit of 6 straight hours. Plus, she had to do paperwork for a couple of doctors who she knew from around the building. Working with all of these people often became tiring for Sakura but she still enjoyed her work. Then again, people often told her she would work herself to death but she never truly listened to those guys. She was happy with the routine of her life.<p>

"Sakura Haruno, would you please come to the main office." Tsunade, the head doctor's voice boomed loudly out of the intercom. Sakura flinched at the sudden noise before heading toward the office.

Sakura sighed loudly, so much for that nice nap.

When Sakura finally arrived at her destination, she opened the door quickly. She was excited to hear what the news was. Perhaps she had gotten some type of recognition from the high ups. She hoped so, she really wanted to become successful. Sakura walked into the quiet room with a hardy smile, greeting Shizune as she walked past her with the slight nod of the head, a normal gesture. Everything seemed perfectly normal and calm. Sakura felt relieved, although she greatly wanted it to be good news, she could never rule out the fact it might be terrible. Sakura stilled at the thought before turning to Tsunade with a collected smile.

"Hello , what is this meeting about." Sakura breathed out, twiddling with the edge of her scrubs. She couldn't deny that she was a tad nervous. "I can't say I am not curious.

"It has come to me attention that you have been working a lot more shifts than others." Tsunade frowned as the words left her throat. She the smirked as if she knew something Sakura didn't. "So you will be taking a mandatory leave of absence."

Sakura smiled faltered as her eyes grew large and wide. Sakura's mouth began to run dry and quiver. Sakura stuttered as she stood in a confused and shocked stage of mind.

Why were they giving her a break when she was working so hard?

"B-bu-but why?" Sakura stuttered out as she took a step forward.

"You are beginning to over exert yourself and it is not good for your health." Tsunade replied hooking one arm under her chin. She had a feeling that Sakura dislike this vacation.

Shizune began buckle and a laugh nervously as Sakura looked at Tsunade with pure poison in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Tsunade practically had Shizune shove her out the hospital doors, much to Sakura's dismay. Sakura made her way to her cozy apartment. She raised the temperature as the winters chills had seeped into her home. Sakura pondered what to do now that she had all this free time to herself. She had loads of time, a month to be precise.<p>

The first few days were spent with Sakura catching up on her house hold chores and shopping for the rest of the long week. She experimented with new recipes and crafts. She managed to read and empty out completely three bookshelves at the local public library of Kohona.

After three long days Sakura felt bored, there was nothing left to do anymore.

Sakura had finally decided to visit her friend Ino, she was a famous model now and they were friends since birth.

"SAKURA IS THAT REALLY YOU!" Ino screamed at a high pitch. Sakura grimaced slightly, perhaps this wasn't the best course of action.

Once Ino had finally settled down, they went to a quiet restaurant for lunch. They reminisced about the old days and how they used to spend hours reading a big, old book of fairytales called _A Grimm Day for Fairytales_. They even wrote their names in it to know it was theirs. It was one of a kind and they loved that book. They would cuddle under a big blanket and read the stories out load to each other. Ino dreamt about meeting her prince charming like in _Cinderella_, while Sakura loved the more devious tales of trickery like the _Scorpion and the Frog_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on lets read this one, Sakura." Ino childishly pulled Sakura's left arm in order for her to stay in her grasp. Ino's short figure jumped onto the bed and started reading while Sakura sat on the floor.<em>

_Not that Sakura minded._

_She loved these stories and would do anything to hear them._

_"Alright I'm ready." Sakura said, she was excited because they had just gotten the book, it was a brand new story!_

_"Okay, once upon a time..." Ino had started._

_**It had started, because when the right person reads a story, it can come to life.**_

* * *

><p>Sakura was devastated when Ino had told her that their childhood treasure had been sold off by her mother when Ino went to pursue a career in modeling. Even after she had bid Ino a good night she thought of the book. She then rationalized that she was probably never going to see it again so why should she bother caring for it.<p>

After all, those fairytales aren't real.

Sakura walked up the winding stair of her apartment before she walked to her door. It had been a long day and she still had to cook diner for herself. Sakura's feet made a low creaking sound as she walked on the wooden floorboards. Suddenly there was sudden rush of cold wing to her face, apparently a window was open.

'I thought I closed that.' Sakura mused as she closed the window and locked it. Sakura could have sworn she had closed all of the windows before she left her apartment complex. Sakura looked at the window once more, it was strange after all. She slowly turned around before flinching back. There was package sitting outside her door. That was extremely odd and strange. Sakura thought she would have at least heard a person dropping it off, it wasn't there before. Sakura sighed as she lifted the package from the snow.

There was note and it had written on it:

_Dear Sakura,_

_I found this item and bought it just for you. It has a few new, accompanies. I hope you enjoy it._

_Love, your Grandmother._

Sakura looked at the short note with a raised eyebrow before placing it on a table and opening the package. There it sat, her childhood treasure, the book of fairytales. Sakura's eyes lit up in delight as she gently took the book off from its cage of a box. She smiled warmly as she found that it had Ino's and her messy signatures inside, or children's chicken scratch. The rotten binding had been replace and the cover was polished to the finest.

So this was what grandmother meant. Sakura made sure that she would visit her the next day.

Sakura happily plopped down on the comfortable and warm couch and opened the newly furnished book up to a random page. Sakura had found that she had opened up to a page of the story, Little red Riding Hood, a true classic that is revered all over the world and teaches us a valuable lesson. Sakura's eyes shined as she flipped to every next page in the story.

Finally, Sakura sighed in content as she closed the book with a solid _snap_, only reading one story. Sakura figured she wanted to read one every day, so that she would end each night in blissfulness.

Sakura hoped that every day would be as peaceful as it was today. It had been so well-earned and Sakura began to like this "mandatory leave of absence" vacation. She might even enjoy it to it's fullest.

Sakura looked out the window into the stillness of the bitter cold night .Snow had not fallen yet, as it was still late fall. The streets were being blown by a gentle but cold breeze and Sakura slowly began to turn to her bedside. She got into her warm bed and slept peacefully. She would have to bundle up tomorrow for her visit to grandma's.

As she slept, unknown to her knowledge, the book of fairytales began to glow in a eerie shade of red.

Tomorrow would be eventful indeed.

* * *

><p>Please read and review<p> 


	2. The Lovely Red Hood

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with the Naruto merchandise and I do not own its characters.**

**Summary: Sakura always had a busy life and found that she never really believed in the tales she heard as a young child. Now that she has a book of them she will find how real they can be. How possessive the characters are and how scary the stories could be. Sakura begins to live through the tales and the thin line between reality and fantasy has been shifted. Sakura begins too fear it may just fade away, leaving her with some real admirers. SakuxMulti AU**

* * *

><p><strong>Grimm Days for Fairy tales<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Lovely Red Hood**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

_**Sakura hoped that every day would be as peaceful as it was today. It had been so well-earned and Sakura began to like this "mandatory leave of absence" vacation. She might even enjoy it to it's fullest.**_

_**Sakura looked out the window into the stillness of the bitter cold night .Snow had not fallen yet, as it was still late fall. The streets were being blown by a gentle but cold breeze and Sakura slowly began to turn to her bedside. She got into her warm bed and slept peacefully. She would have to bundle up tomorrow for her visit to grandma's.**_

_**As she slept, unknown to her knowledge, the book of fairy tales began to glow in a eerie shade of red. Tomorrow would be eventful indeed.**_

* * *

><p><em>Sakura was always considered a skeptic.<em>

_Or at least, that's what everybody said about me._

_Sakura never really considered myself as, skeptical, more like a..._

_critical thinker._

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke with a gentle yawn and refreshing stretch of the arms.<p>

Her eyes held a hazy emotion as she hopped out of bed to get ready for the new day. Sakura had a feeling it would be long and she shivered under the cold draft of the room. Although strangely, when Sakura opened a window to check the temperature, it was 70 degrees.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the thermometer, and she shrugged it off.

Maybe she left the air conditioner on by accident.

She turned around to see the book on her nightstand but something was different.

The book was open to the story of Little Red Riding Hood.

Sakura looked at the book in shock but before she could inspect the peculiar situation further, she figured the wind had blown it.

It took Sakura a couple of minutes of staring and reassuring herself that it was just the wind.

After all, that was the most logical answer.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay miss?"<p>

Sakura shivered against the bitter wind, the temperature must have dropped because she was freezing

Sakura stared up at the figure, who gave her a wolfish grin and nod of the head.

She could no doubt say he was quite handsome.

He was lean and tall, at a good stature that pushed Sakura down to his chest. He wore a thick coat, that was long and was brought a couple of inches past his waist. In his hand she spotted a leash.

Her eyes followed the red line, it connected to a small and cute puppy. she widened her eyes looking at the small thing. The dog barked at her, looking at her with dark eyes that resembled that of it's owner.

With that thought, Sakura looked back up at the stranger who gave her another wide smile.

It was the type of smile Sakura could never trust, in fact, it made so Sakura paranoid that he knew something she didn't. The thought scared her and she gave him a half-smile back in doubt.

She after all was being a bit crazy.

He was a simple stranger who saw she was cold.

She looked at the man with a smile and declined his help, he surely seemed nice enough. But for some reason that Sakura could not quite understand, he gave off a vibe, a presence of mystery and...

danger

* * *

><p>Sakura felt quite uneasy with this man at her side, for he had decided to have a nice, friendly chat with her, much to her displeasure. She tugged at her red hoodie and looked back at the stranger.<p>

Even though she did have some attraction to him, she swears its only physical attraction, he was still a stranger. But he looked nice enough, so why not talk to him?

"So are you heading somewhere?" He asked, smiling at her warmly, before pulling out his phone to check the time.

She answered him in a excited one, talking about her beloved grandmother who she was on her way to visit. She looked at him in amazement as he described a great description of his life, a guy working to get a job at a vet.

"You know, at a clinic where I work at, even though it is for people they are looking for a vet to spread out the program actually."

"Really?"

"Oh Yeah they-wait a minute" Sakura looked up at the street sign,

she was on the wrong street.

"Um, is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, I just have to go this way-bye." Sakura sputtered out before running back at the right street, well she felt like an idiot.

Kiba was left standing in the cold, before running to a unknown placer.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed in content, she had finally found the right street. She took her left hand to rub her face as the cold numbed her face.<p>

Her eyes widened.

The gift basket she had made was gone.

Kiba jacked her cookies!

Sakura made a mad dash to her apartment.

* * *

><p>You-you-you STALKER" She yelled out in a fit of rage and pointed a heavily accusing finger. Who was this guy? Why did he follow her to grandma's? And more importantly,<p>

why was he eating her cookies?

Sakura felt like she would slam him on a rocket, tie him up, and send him to some unknown planet where he could stalk the people there.

She was also pretty sure the anger was affecting her brain.

Around the same time, the man with a dog who was wiping the crumbs off him looked toward her in shock.

"I am not a stalker." The man said, offended by Sakura's words. He wasn't a stalker, he just followed her here, ran fast and got to the house first, and managed to get the grandma out of the house in time for her swim aerobics. He was so not a stalker, more like a tracker. I mean, he has to do something with his time, doesn't he?

* * *

><p>He just hung there, completely smug and smirking at her darkly, relaxed on her couch with a soda on the table in front of him.<p>

She gasped before backing away back in caution knowing that she had made a conclusion, this complete stranger broke into her house.

Kiba got up from Sakura's couch, slowly strutting towards Sakura, who felt as though her legs were of lead and weighing her completely down. His deep brown eyes locked onto her green ones, with a burning passion that smothered Sakura's bravery. She could not move from her place

"On second thought maybe I am a stalker."

Trapping her under his arm he slowly bent down.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this chapter got crappy towards the end, sorry.<strong>


	3. A Lesson in Shuddering

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with the Naruto merchandise and I do not own its characters.**

**Summary: Sakura always had a busy life and found that she never really believed in the tales she heard as a young child. Now that she has a book of them she will find how real they can be. How possessive the characters are and how scary the stories could be. Sakura begins to live through the tales and the thin line between reality and fantasy has been shifted. Sakura begins too fear it may just fade away, leaving her with some real admirers. SakuxMulti AU**

* * *

><p><strong>Grimm Days for Fairy tales<strong>

**Chapter 3: A Lesson in Shuddering**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter:<strong>

**_He just hung there, completely smug and smirking at her darkly, relaxed on her couch with a soda on the table in front of him._**

**_She gasped before backing away back in caution knowing that she had made a conclusion, this complete stranger broke into her house._**

**_Kiba got up from Sakura's couch, slowly strutting towards Sakura, who felt as though her legs were of lead and weighing her completely down. His deep brown eyes locked onto her green ones, with a burning passion that smothered Sakura's bravery. She could not move from her place_**

**_"On second thought maybe I am a stalker."_**

**_Trapping her under his arm he slowly bent down._**

* * *

><p><em>Sakura had not left her apartment in a week after that man, Kiba, had broken in.<em>

_She could only read her book in comfort._

_'The Story of the Youth Who Went Forth to Learn What Fear Was' comforted her and gave her strength. _

_Sakura was too scared for her life to go back outside to society._

_Although Kiba had reassured her that he was not there to hurt her, she still could not trust the man. It terrified her that a person could have broken into the place she thought was so secure, and safe._

_Sakura noticed that it had been a warm temperature the last few days, perfect weather to go out._

_She wished that she didn't notice that she could stay in her apartment for just a couple more hours. Waiting, waiting for that call that would tell her that she could back to work and give her some purpose._

_That she could be in a place where there were many security guards and that a taxi could pick her up-no wait, those drivers were complete strangers._

_She could trust them; in fact, Sakura felt she couldn't trust anybody._

_Sakura Haruno was scared_

* * *

><p>Sakura groaned out loud as she rolled out of bed, her head had hit the bed-bed side table in her hazed effort to wake up. She raised her hand a placed it gently on her head, in an effort to ease the throbbing pain.<p>

She sighed and went to the bathroom to freshen up for the new day. She had spent the rest of the paid vacation she had coped up in her cozy apartment. She had acted cowardly, and stayed away from the outside world with the exception of going out for groceries for a couple of days. After that, she had become paranoid and had her groceries delivered directly to her safe apartment.

But that was beside the point; she had to go back to work.

Sakura got dressed in her usual work clothes before heading off to the hospital to get back to work. Besides the little 'break in' incident, her vacation time had been normal and dull.

It felt good to know that she would be back to working hard, but regardless to that fact she felt nervous of going back outside.

Sakura was no psychologist; she had no idea what she was afraid of. Was it meeting Kiba again? Was it going back into the world that could very well hurt her? Or maybe it was the ideas that spun around her head so rapidly. All the 'what ifs' of getting hurt or being in danger were starting an internal war.

She knew that she was being a little crazy but she couldn't shake the feeling of dismay and discomfort. And some other 'dis' word.

* * *

><p>Sakura breathed as she finally took the step out of the apartment complex and toward the car that had been sitting in the garage for so long. Her heart's pounding had settled down, and she had calmed the racing beats to a halt.<p>

She tilted her head around from left to right in an effort to see any suspicious figures around her. Seeing no one around and having a feeling of safety, Sakura quickly pulled out her keys and zoomed into her car, in which she proceeded to immediately lock all doors and windows.

Once safety precautions had been done, Sakura sat back into the leather exterior of her car seat, sighing she turn the key and buckled her seat belt.

* * *

><p>The light of the sun brightened everything on the street as Sakura raced to get to the hospital in time, she had spent so much time being her paranoid self she lost track of time. Sakura begged and hoped that she would get there in time because she was at the speed limit.<p>

Stopping at a red light, Sakura looked into the rear view mirror to see a young man, a little older and taller than her. He had crazy blond hair that sprung out in deep spikes, long muscular arms that Sakura took her time to look over and beautiful eyes that were a bright shade of blue.

What scared Sakura was the crazy look in his eyes that had a big grin to match.

He drove up next to her, and looked at the street light with mild annoyance; it seemed he needed to go somewhere quick too. He looked around before stopping at Sakura who looked away in embarrassment and held a light blush that spread across the bridge of her nose.

From the corner of her eyes, Sakura saw the man smile at her and wink. Straightening up her posture, the air around her stunk of the awkwardness of her movements and she shifted her body slightly. She kept her gaze at the street light which had yet to turn green again.

In pure curiosity, Sakura's gaze shifted once more to the handsome stranger. He seemed to be talking, or more like yelling, to a man in the car to his right. It looked to Sakura like they were about to street race, but she was not sure and didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

She was about to call out to the two boys but was stopped by their sudden departure of the scene, leaving her worried and in the dust. She looked to where they disappeared and drove her car to tail them.

She wasn't going to break the speed limit but now she had to follow the racers.

Sakura followed them all along so many different roads, until they came to a very sharp corner, the other man, for whom she had not encountered yet, swerved crashing into the stranger's car.

Her eyes widen in right, she immediately pulled over to see the damage.

The man who crashed into the stranger saw her and with a staggered gait, ran to his car and drove off, leaving the wounded man, trapped in the car.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at the handsome face, which had a bandage place on the left cheek; it surprisingly did not get that badly hurt.<p>

He had a fractured knee and bruised left arm but other than that he would be perfectly fine. She just hoped he would wake up soon; the stranger was beginning to worry her as he was still in deep sleep with slight snoring.

She smiled at him and stood up to leave the hospital room, she was so glad she called 9-1-1 because she could still remember all the blood and screaming before the man passed out, either from blood loss or exhaustion.

The police were still looking for the man who had crashed into the man, once they found him; she would be Naruto's witness.

That was the man's name, Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. She had snuck a peek at his driver's license when he got hauled off to the emergency hospital.

As she walked through the door she heard a rustling behind her, thinking it was just Naruto turning over in sleep as he did just a few moments before, and ignored it. She continued her short trip down the hall to Tsunade's office where she would probably get interrogated.

Turning the door knob, Sakura opened the door to familiar, yet unsettling walls of cream color. Shifting her eyes to the person in front of her who held a knowing smile and paper work stacked next to her, Sakura walked up to the desk with a simple greeting that was equally exchanged between the two.

* * *

><p>"So, enough about this morning, how was your vacation?" Tsunade asked looking directly at Sakura, causing the said person to move around her chair in unfamiliar fashion.<p>

Sakura thought about that question, although she knew it was to come sooner or later and she had spent a good amount of time coming up with an answer, she still could not find a good response to the question that was appropriate.

After all, Kiba breaking in was a huge scare and a total abrupt halt in the peacefulness of her life.

So she did what any loving friend would do to their close superior in this peculiar situation.

She lied through her teeth.

"It was great, even though there were a couple of bumps," Sakura started trying to blink back the tears that threatened to leak from her eyes, she could not stand to even think about that horrible moment when he trapped her. "It was great, just...exciting."

"That's good" she replied.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, she wanted to continue their conversation but Shizune interrupted her.

"Sakura, Mr. Uzumaki is awake and wants to see you."

Sakura sighed and stood up but stilled at Shizune's next sentence.

"He says he wants his wallet back."

* * *

><p>"Hi Sakura!" Naruto yelled out to her, with incredible energy, this guy was totally broken down, how is it that he has so much energy right now?<p>

She greeted him with a simple nod of the head. "Hello." She was unsure if she was to call him by first name.

Sakura did want to ask him why he raced in the first place. It was a really narrow street and had tight turns that could have easily cause crashes, as it did. So, Sakura wondered out loud, why did Naruto do it?

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't take not doing the race" Naruto answered her question with understanding. His voice however, grew cocky toward the end. "You know how it is. I couldn't let him show me up."

"You mean you-you risked your life-other peoples' lives because of-of your arrogance!"

Naruto looked directly into her eyes, he had never thought of it like that.

"You-you jerk!" She yelled out before splashing the water all over his face and hair. He cried out from the cold contact and flinched back and shuddered.

She ran out of the room.

Leaving Naruto all alone.

"NO! She still has my wallet!"

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't stand being in a room with such a bastard. He was so dense that he could not care about those around him. She hated people like that and although she knew he didn't mean too she could not forgive and forget.<p>

It's really hard to forget.

Naruto's voice could be heard screaming her name a couple of hallways back and a sigh came out of her mouth as she ventured back to the room but it was a bit too late.

Sakura screamed out as someone came up from behind her. She turned around to see Naruto on crutches. He gave her a wild grin before bombarding her with hundreds of the same sorry and hugs that could last months.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, um, what do say at the end of these?<strong>

**Yeah well anyway the story this is based on is one of the original Grimm brothers' stories so, yeah.**

**Fun fact that's great for the whole family!**


End file.
